The Masked Rapist
by Madame L'Ennui
Summary: La llamada de un desconocido, ardiente de pasión en mitad de la noche, cambiará para siempre la vida de Mike Newton. ¿Iba Embry Call... a violar a Mike... realmente?.
1. Chapter 1

_Twilight no me pertenece. ;)_

* * *

El calor de esta noche de Julio, tórrido, se me está subiendo a la cabeza, porque me siento muy extraño. Inquieto, incómodo en mi propia piel. Es como si por mi espina dorsal subiera una clase de cosquilleo... algo como... ¿ _un presentimiento_?; algo horrible va a suceder hoy.

Es estúpido pensar algo así. No tengo ningún motivo real para sentirme inquieto... Pero se me eriza el vello, sin saber por qué. Quizás tenga que ver con la espesa niebla que ahora envuelve Forks como una muralla, opresiva... Niebla que viene del mar, allá en La Push, y que parece absorber todo sonido, toda vida, silenciar la noche como en una tumba. El cielo amoratado, como un gigantesco cardenal, resulta sencillamente deprimente... Y el olor a humedad en el aire anuncia, quizás, tormenta próxima. Una tormenta de verano, que no refrescará el ambiente, sino que aumentará el bochorno.

Sí, debe ser este clima, este ambiente sombrío que ofrece la naturaleza inquieta, lo que me sume en este estado de ansiedad. Nada parece ser capaz de retener mi atención... el tedio burbujea en mis venas. Intentando librarme de él, y de este desasosiego, le mando un SMS a Jessica Stanley, mi novia. No es que desee verla en realidad... no suelo echarla nunca de menos, cosa que resulta ligeramente contradictoria teniendo en cuenta que es mi pareja, pero... no puedo engañarme a mí mismo y sé perfectamente que no la amo, ni podré hacerlo nunca. De todas formas, ella es mejor que nada... ¿verdad?. Salgo con Jessica como podría salir con cualquier otra chica... Por pasar el tiempo, por no ser el único soltero entre mis amigos, por el sexo... No soy un animal sin sentimientos, pero... tengo hormonas, como todo el mundo. Jessica y yo _lo pasamos bien_ , simplemente, y yo sé que la hago feliz; por lo menos uno de los dos es feliz. Esta noche necesito desesperadamente que alguien me acompañe, sentir un abrazo cálido... así pues, me expondré gustoso, por una vez, a su voz aguda y sus cotilleos incesantes y malintencionados...

Le mando este mensaje, tratando de parecer despreocupado... y no extrañamente deprimido y ligeramente histérico como en realidad me siento: _"Jess, hermosa, ¿qué haces?, ¿te vienes a casa?. ¿Me paso yo por la tuya?."_

Pasan los minutos, e incluso Jessica me obvia. Me pondría a gritar... ¿Qué cojones me pasa?. ¿Es que me estoy volviendo loco?. Hay como una clase de crispación en mi vientre... una alteración en mi pecho que no consigo dominar, que me abruma. Mi habitación me parece una trampa de hierro, lista para devorarme... un lugar que debiera resultar confortante y que esta noche solamente aparece frío, inhóspito. El exterior se muestra todavía menos apetecible, tragado por la niebla hambrienta como un espíritu perturbador. Tyler está con Lauren en algún lugar de Port Angeles (o quizás debería decir en algún hotel de Port Angeles...), Ben con Angela, Austin está castigado, y Conner... Conner debe estar buscándose problemas por ahí, últimamente no parece el mismo... su mirada distante y vidriosa nos ha repelido a todos. Así pues, no cuento con ningún amigo que pueda distraerme... Y Jessica está desaparecida...

Mi móvil comienza a vibrar, iluminado. ¡Jess!. ¡Por fin!.

Su mensaje resulta una absurda decepción: _"Esta noche no, Mike. ¡Estoy ensayando!. ¡Me debo a la película!. No dejaré que Lauren se salga con la suya y me robe el protagonismo... ¡Mike, cuando sea una estrella, tendremos millones de noches juntos!. Pero ahora no puedo, chao."_

Definitivamente, siento ganas de lanzar un alarido digno de Godzilla. ¿Es que hoy nada puede salirme bien?. Todo es culpa de esa estúpida película de bajo coste, de serie Z, que están rodando en el pueblo, y que ha transtornado a todos. ¿Puede existir un guión más loco y pésimo?; todo parece un interminable y morboso chiste, producto de no sé qué mente enfermiza, delirante: un " _violador enmascarado_ " se pasea por Forks, forzando a muchachas de busto generoso en interminables escenas que implican muchos gritos, súplicas, y carcajadas diabólicas. El "misterioso violador" suele entrar por las ventanas (y así, vemos a muchas chicas enfundadas en largos y flotantes camisones, o envueltas por pequeñas toallas tras un baño nocturno), o suele esconderse entre las sombras de los callejones (tras los cubos de basura), siempre oculto tras su " _sensual_ " antifaz (porque, según la lógica enfermiza de esta producción repugnante, este tipo, que ha abusado de la mitad de la población femenina del estado de Washington, pretende resultar terrorífico " _y a la vez sexy"_ , en una clase de erotismo malsano y desequilibrado), y la víctima, aterrada, no sabe si morir de miedo... _o de placer_.

Semejante basura, incomprensible y esquizoide, ha levantado, por algún ignoto motivo, pasiones en el pueblo... sobre todo entre las chicas, que se disputan como gatas el papel de protagonista, desvalida y medio desnuda y enamorada/aterrada del sádico villano. Jessica y Lauren por poco se arrancan mutuamente los ojos a zarpazos por ver quién resulta más "consumada actriz" que la otra, y lo mismo puede aplicarse incluso a una chica tan sensata y dulce como Angela. Los muchachos también parecen entusiasmados y enardecidos, pero tan sólo podrán recibir un papel secundario... el Violador Enmascarado ya está seleccionado, y es un agraciado payaso que hace estallar suspiros y grititos cada vez que pasa.

Yo, por supuesto, no he querido tener nada que ver con todo esto. Y detesto que Jessica me hable, a todas horas, sobre el tema... Pero, en fin, he tenido que aguantarlo, simplemente, claro está. Y esta es la gota que colma el vaso: yo, aquí, angustiado y solo, y Jess ensayando ante un espejo cómo abrirse el corpiño "accidentalmente" ante la mirada encandilada de un pervertido enmascarado. ODIO la maldita película, y esta noche noche no sé qué hacer con mi vida...

Mi móvil vuelve a palpitar, su luz encendida. Pero esta vez no se trata de un mensaje de texto... sino de una llamada. Contesto, agradeciendo esta pequeña distracción, cualquier que cosa que me ayude a olvidar mi insólita inquietud:

‒¿Diga...?

‒ _Ardo_.‒Responde, únicamente, una ronca voz masculina.

‒¿Disculpe...?

‒Ardo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No cuelgues... supongo que creerás que todo esto no es más que una broma estúpida... Te parecerá que los admiradores secretos no existen más que en las novelas... Pero esto es terroríficamente real para mí, Mike Newton. Estás en mi sangre, tu rostro me persigue y me roba el sueño, la respiración, la voluntad. Muerdo las sábanas por las noches, porque apenas puedo controlar el deseo que siento por ti... _Ardo_ , sí, deseando acariciar tu piel blanca y fragante, casi sollozando de necesidad... Has convertido mi vida en un Infierno; nada, salvo beber tu dulce aliento, podría curarme. Dios, Mike, eres hermoso... Contemplarte dándote un baño en el mar, hace dos semanas, en La Push, fue como asistir al nacimiento de Venus. Tus pezones como almendras, y tus labios rosados como la flor del almendro... La luz del sol lamía tu piel, y hacía brillar como diamantes las gotas de agua prendidas en tus pestañas, y doraba tus cabellos, y tu sonrisa conseguía eclipsarlo. Tus ojos, infinitamente más azules que el océano en el que te sumergías, danzaban provocativos y a la vez inocentes. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por tomarte allí mismo, en el agua tan fría que estremecía tu piel... Yo te hubiera hecho entrar en calor... No quiero asustarte, de veras. Te adoro... Te adoro, aun en la distancia, y simplemente quisiera saber si un día podrías pertenecerme... Pero no puedo preguntártelo cara a cara, Mike. Aún no. Tengo tanto miedo de dejarme llevar... y hacerte daño... Soy la cosa más horrible que puedas imaginar, un monstruo, peor que en una película de terror... Pero ahora dejemos eso (de todas formas, no me creerías), te basta con saber que hay alguien que te admira y no te pierde de vista ni por un segundo. _Te considero mío, Mike Newton_... aunque sé mejor que nadie que no tengo derecho alguno. El amor es irracional, y salvaje e indómito como las bestias que aúllan bajo la luz de la luna. Sé de sobra que tienes una novia... e imaginarte haciéndole el amor me retuerce las entrañas, me ciega, me aniquila. Tu piel deliciosa es exclusivamente mía... quiero ser el único que provoque tus gemidos jadeantes, poseer la fragancia enloquecedora de tu cabello inundando la cama... Debo despedirme ahora, Mike, o continuaría indefinidamente volcando mi dolor y mi deseo insatisfecho en tus oídos... Te estaré observando, Mike. No aparto mis ojos de ti... no importa dónde estés, ahí estoy yo también, aunque tú no puedas verme... Devoro tu dulce figura con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas de frustración. _Este es mi secreto, Mike, que nadie más conoce_.

‒¿¡ _Quién cojones eres!_?. Por Dios, esto es repugnante... siento ganas de vomitar... ¿Es esto una broma de mierda...? ¿¡De qué va todo esto...!?. Eres un degenerado... un repugnante pervertido... ¡Un...!‒Soy perfectamente consciente de que mi voz surge lastimosamente aguda, y mis palabras atropelladas se entrecortan de una forma muy poco amedrentadora. Pero en estos momentos, no puedo conseguir nada mejor... _no puedo dominarme_. El corazón me truena en los oídos, tengo la frente perlada de sudor, tiemblo incontroladamente... Todo esto no es más que una treta de mierda, alguien está riéndose a mi costa... Pero las palabras de este desconocido realmente me han vuelto del revés, me siento a punto de vomitar _de verdad_...

Ha habido un momentáneo silencio al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Ahora, la voz profunda y aterciopelada musita, guturalmente:

‒ _Ya veo..._ Incluso los gatitos como tú poseen garras. Debo mostrarte, pues, cómo resuelven los animales sus conflictos... _El depredador más fuerte somete, violenta al inferior_. Este _degenerado_ te asegura, pues, que hoy... _a medianoche_ , irrumpirá en tu casa y te demostrará cada una de sus palabras, para que jamás vuelvas a dudar de lo que siente por ti... Comprobarás en carne propia si bromeo o no...

‒Vete al diablo, sucio pervertido... Enfermo...‒Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para gritar todas las obscenidades que desearía... Es cómo si mi corazón fuera a estallar...

‒Ya lo veremos, Mike.‒La voz endurecida del desconocido parece a punto de quebrarse por un instante, pero se recupera. Siento su respiración agitada, como la de un animal agonizante... Jadeos rápidos, casi silbantes...

‒¡Voy a llamar a la poli!, _¿¡me oyes...!?_

‒No, no lo harás. Porque no crees en mis amenazas. Piensas que todo esto se reduce a una especie de chiste retorcido... Que soy un fanfarrón, quizás, como tu amiguito Tyler Crowley... Te avergonzarías de llamar a la policía por una " _estúpida broma teléfonica_ ", como si estuvieras asustado. Espera y verás, Mike... _Espera y verás_. No queda mucho para la medianoche... _la hora de los monstruos_ , en que todas las pesadillas se convierten en realidad. No lo dudes... _vendré a buscarte_ , y te tomaré entre mis brazos... _lo quieras o no_. ¿No soy, después de todo, un pervertido, _un degenerado_?. Simplemente... quería ser dulce contigo, Mike. Declararte mi amor. Te juro que no buscaba más que eso, y estaba a punto de colgar... Pero... _ahora que has roto mi corazón_ (¡tan innecesariamente, Mike!. ¿No eran las mías hermosas palabras de adoración?, ¿por qué, pues, no las has aceptado sin más, sin cubrirme el alma de contusiones incurables, incluso aunque no compartieras mis sentimientos?. ¿Por qué te has cebado tan brutalmente?. ¿No entiendes que si yo hago lo mismo contigo... te quebraré por la mitad, Mike?) y has despertado en mí algo que desconoces y está fuera de todo control... _conocerás mi pasión_ , Mike. Y, te lo advierto, la pasión de un ser como yo, exasperada, inflamada, _no resultará gentil;_ prepárate para _recibirme_ como mejor te parezca... ya que no hay esperanza para nosotros, y ya que, pese a todo, estás inevitablemente en mis manos _._ Y no trates de huir, de salir de la casa... Porque te encontraré estés dónde estés. Como los lobos encuentran siempre sus presas... y su lengua las acaricia quizás un instante... _antes de despedazarlas_. Hasta la medianoche, Mike...

Y se corta la comunicación. Pero yo, idiotizado, permanezco al teléfono... Con esa voz terrible resonando aún en mis oídos, un eco inextinguible del que no puedo zafarme...

 _Acabo de recibir el brutal ultimátum de un perfecto desconocido. Amenazas sobre agredirme sexualmente..._

No puedo creer nada de todo esto. Pero al mismo tiempo sé, de alguna manera, que _todo esto_ va en serio. Yo no tengo ningún enemigo, y nadie podría ser tan cruel, de todos modos, cómo para inventar algo así únicamente para reírse...

Sí.

Esto es perfectamente real.

Un perturbado, homosexual... me ha espetado que... dentro de... ah... media hora (según mi reloj digital de pulsera), va a cometer allanamiento de morada... _y violarme repetidamente;_ y siempre según sus palabras: _como un animal_. Comienzo a reír, a reír hasta que me duelen los costados. Supongo que esto es una crisis de histeria... Pero en realidad no tengo motivos para sufrir una, porque lo que dice ese hijo de puta es imposible: nadie puede colarse en mi casa, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?. Mañana hablaré con la policía... Ahora no tengo fuerzas ni para resistir mis propios estremecimientos febriles. No tengo miedo... _no tengo miedo_ ; pero me ha crispado los nervios hasta el límite, nervios que desde que comenzara esta noche espantosa he sentido desbocados... Me parecía que algo horrible iba a suceder...

Y mi presentimiento se ha cumplido. Con creces.

Mañana iré a comisaría... pero ¿qué decir allí?. ¿Cómo enfocar este asunto de una forma fría, sosegada?. ¿Vale la pena explicarle a alguien algo tan embarazoso como esto... cuando estoy seguro, de todos modos, de que ese maníaco no va a poder hacerme ningún daño?. Es imposible entrar en mi casa por la fuerza, en pleno vecindario... Es imposible que, yendo al instituto, alguien vaya a asaltarme o a "forzarme". Soy un hombre, ¿vale?; y no una damisela en apuros... No voy a echarme atrás. No me voy a dejar amedrentar... _Es rotundamente imposible que nada malo me suceda_.

Todo esto se parece extraña, estúpidamente, a la película... al _Violador Enmascarado_. Jamás hubiera creído que esa mierda sobreexcitaría el cerebro de un psicópata, y que me escogería como víctima... ¿No será todo un sueño, al fin y al cabo?. ¿Un hombre quiere realmente... _poseerme_?. ¿Cómo si yo fuera una de las damiselas en camisón de encaje que salen en la peli, que Jessica tanto quiere emular?. Jessica... Ja, ¿qué pensaría si supiera que alguien quiere violar a su novio, en lugar de querer violarla a ella?. Cómo si yo fuera un maricón, joder...

No puedo, no puedo contarle esto a nadie. Tyler reventaría de risa o de asco. Quizás incluso me miraría de forma extraña... como si yo tuviera la culpa de esto. Como si yo deseara esto, o me lo hubiera buscado... _No puedo_. No puedo. A Jess le daría un ataque... y luego, por su boca se enteraría todo Forks... Mis padres armarían un escándalo insoportable... y quizás también me culparían, o algo así. Debo comportarme como un adulto... solucinar esto yo solo.

Por el momento, falta realmente muy poco para las doce... Y no tengo _ningún motivo_ para esperar, angustiado, ese momento. Pero supongo que resulta inevitable, ¿verdad?. Todos, instintivamente, aguardarían... se preguntarían qué ha querido decir ese maldito degenerado, citándome a su repugnante manera... Cuando no va a poder cumplir su "promesa". " _¿Piensas que soy un fanfarrón como tu amiguito Tyler Crowley...?"_

Sudor helado me empapa el cabello. " _¡La luz del sol doraba tus cabellos!_ ". Este hijo de puta podría ser poeta, si no fuera un psicópata frustrado...

Dijo que hace dos semanas me vio en La Push, en aquella excursión con Tyler, Austin, Jess y los demás... Nos bañamos, e hicimos una hoguera al caer la tarde... Pero ningún muchacho del instituto posee, por supuesto, una voz como la del desconocido. ¿Quién, quién puede ser?. Estuvo allí... pero, fuera de nuestro grupo, tan sólo estaba la pandilla de quileutes... ¿ _Será un quileute, pues..._? IMPOSIBLE. Ninguno de ellos me ha prestado atención alguna jamás... ni parecen unos maníacos, a pesar de su mala fama en el pueblo. Los vecinos dicen que son una banda de delincuentes juveniles comandados por ese Sam Uley... Pero no puedo creer que ninguno de ellos quiera hacerme daño. ¿Los amigos de un tipo infantil e imbécil como Jacob Black?. No puede ser...

Es como la película... como ese monstruo que, oculto por un antifaz, recorre Forks en busca de víctimas... para saciar su deseo enfermizo... Pero las chicas que viola... terminan por disfrutarlo. Acaban, nauseabúndamente, retorciéndose de placer entre sus brazos... Por eso es un guión loco, patético, repelente. No puede ser una casualidad, la llamada está directamente basada en el rodaje...

Faltan apenas quince minutos para la medianoche. Estoy mareado... siento arcadas... Recuerdo, no sé por qué, las escenas que Jessica ha estado ensayando... Su disparatada, exagerada expresión de gozo, fingiendo que está disfrutando el asalto del enmascarado... No sé mucho acerca del sexo homosexual, pero sí creo que resulta muy doloroso. Tiene que ser un verdadero shock... sentir semejante intrusión en _ese lugar..._ Mi rostro comienza a arder, incandescente.

BASTA.

Definitivamente, voy a zanjar el tema por esta noche. Una pegajosa película de sudor me recubre la piel molesta, casi dolorida... así que voy a ducharme. Estoy seguro de que el agua fría me hará sentir mejor... El calor de esta noche de Julio no parece natural... es como arder en el Infierno...

" _Ardo._ " ¡Dios!, ¡qué asco!.

Es una noche ideal, con su niebla siniestra y devoradora, para la clase de leyenda urbana que se ha desarrollado... y que me ha convertido en su protagonista...

Ya en el cuarto de baño, me quito la camiseta empapada, sintiendo por enésima vez las palabras del maldito loco en mis oídos... " _Tus pezones como almendras, y tus labios rosados como la flor del almendro..._ " Ja, un poeta cachondo... Los pezones se me estremecen, sin poder evitarlo, y yo me paso un dedo tentativo por encima del izquierdo. Jessica los acaricia a menudo, durante nuestros encuentros de pasión... Me lo retuerzo, tratando de emular el contacto excitante de Jess... Es todo lo que me gusta de ella, su contacto excitante. Una descarga eléctrica me recorre... y lanzo un gemido quedo. Es tan extraño... si una chica me hubiese dicho algo así... " _¡Tus pezones como almendras, y labios rosados como una flor!_ ", probablemente ahora estaría acariciándome plenamente ambos pezones, pensando en esas palabras como algo excitante, erótico. Pero en boca de un depravado... no resultan tan provocadoras. _"Quería ser dulce contigo, Mike. Declararte mi amor. Pero ahora me has roto el corazón..."_ Un depravado sensiblero...

‒Tú también me has roto el mío, capullo.‒Murmuro, quitándome los pantalones y los calzoncillos.‒Por tu culpa, estoy teniendo la peor noche de mi vida... No quiero experimentos con mi trasero, gracias. Realmente... el corazón lo siento dolorido. ¿Por qué ha tenido que ocurrirme esto a mí?. ¿Por una película de mierda destinada al sobreexcitado público femenino?. No debe ser tan agradable como lo muestran en pantalla, ser abatido a viva fuerza, y obligado a aceptar besos, mordiscos, caricias... Para sentir, finalmente, la embestida arrogante de un payaso con máscara...

Escucho el lejano tañido de una campana que anuncia... _la medianoche_. Se me corta la respiración... pero me repongo en seguida, con los dedos aún oprimiendo mi pezón endurecido. Es todo tan estúpido... ¿quién va a irrumpir, pues, en mi casa?. ¡Vaya!, estaría gracioso imaginar por un momento que el maldito psicópata pudiera verme ahora... _acariciándome a mí mismo_ , quizás realmente un tanto influenciado por sus palabras, puesto que jamás he sido la clase de chico que... eh... se " _explora_ " a sí mismo. Escuchar palabras de amor tan apasionadas como enfermizas y desmesuradas me ha hecho consciente, supongo, por vez primera... de que quizás _hay algo hermoso_ en mí después de todo. Es increíble, vomitivo, que lo haya descubierto gracias a un pervertido, a otro hombre... Pero Jessica nunca me había hecho notar que le fascinaran tanto mis ojos, mis cabellos, mi piel... Sé que les gusto a las chicas con facilidad, pero... la poesía no es el fuerte de ninguna de ellas. Supongo que no he despertado más que amores adolescentes a mi paso, sin mayor profundidad... Soy el chico guapo del insti, nada más; sin embargo, este desconocido... Me ha hecho _sentir un hombre_ , por primera vez en mi vida, aunque resulte contradictorio. _Me ha hecho sentir_ capaz de despertar verdadera pasión... _pasión_ , y no el sexo fácil y repetitivo con una novia de colegio. Ese loco repugnante... que quería violarme... _por lo menos me ha hecho sentir adulto_.

Eso no significa, por supuesto, que haya dejado de detestarle; me causa un aborrecimiento ciego, un desprecio infinito. Pero... ojalá hubiera sido una chica. Una admiradora secreta... en lugar de un animal perturbado. Supongo que, entonces, sus palabras hubieran sido... bonitas. No... _hermosas_.

‒Bueno, tío. Supongo que pagarías por verme así... Si estás tan obsesionado por mí como aseguras, ahora sería un momento memorable para ti. Me encuentro completamente desnudo... y... ofreciendo un espectáculo tipo porno, aquí _rozándome_ a mí mismo...‒Murmuro, casi emitiendo una risita.

‒ _Preferiría acariciarte... simplemente... con mi lengua, en lugar de mirar_. Y es lo que voy a hacer. Jamás debieras haberte mostrado así... _Dios, Mike..._ casi me haces olvidar todas las cosas horribles que dijiste... Casi me haces olvidar mi propio nombre... Apenas recuerdo... como respirar...

Creo morir.

Realmente, pierdo el mundo de vista... todo parece oscurecerse a mi alrededor... y a la vez centellear, como si las estrellas cayeran sobre mí en mi propio cuarto de baño. Mis oídos parecen llenos de algodón... me he quedado sordo. Me arde la sangre, que parece inundarme la cabeza... Lucho contra el desvanecimiento que me arrastra... Las baldosas del suelo parecen venir a mi encuentro, como si el mundo se combara, se alzara...

Algo tremendamente caliente me envuelve. Caliente y muy duro. Son unos brazos... ¿verdad?. Unos brazos de hierro... a mi alrededor. Ofreciéndome seguridad en mitad del mundo que se cae a pedazos, que se viene abajo...

Mi cabeza parece despejarse de pronto, así de sencilla, súbitamente. Mis ojos vuelven a captar la realidad nítida, familiar... Veo los azulejos "a la última moda" que mi madre escogió, de una marca exclusiva, y que a mí personalmente siempre me han parecido horripilantes... Veo el adorable retrete a juego, con la tapa levantada, un detalle que no parece propio de una escena sobre desmayos, sorpresas explosivas... y _violadores en potencia_. Supongo que jamás he pasado más miedo en mi vida... Pero la mampara de ducha esmerilada, " _estilo árabe_ ", también escogida por mi madre y carísima, _por supuesto_ , templa considerablemente mis nervios. Así como el descomunal y monstruoso espejo rococó, y la bañera de hidromasaje a imitación de mármol verde... Jamás hubiera creído que poseer una decoración tan "sofisticada" (tan sumamente " _vulgar_ ", se entiende) podría salvarme de la locura, de una crisis de histeria capaz de fulminar en el acto... Pero así ha sido. Es bastante difícil sentir pavor en mitad de un cuarto de baño tan sumamente humillante y presuntuoso... Es más, casi podría avergonzarme ante mi propio acosador. _Casi_. Por el papel higiénico de diseño, quizás...

Empujo al hombre que me tiene entre sus brazos, pero sé perfectamente que él me lo permite... Porque esos brazos masivos, férreos, no son algo contra lo que puedas luchar...

Le veo ante mí. Y mi cerebro es capaz ahora de procesar... la clase de hombre que se ha introducido furtivamente, realmente, en mi casa. Es... _un muchacho quileute_ , después de todo. Qué estúpido por mi parte haberlo dudado... ¿quién más podía haberme estado observando en La Push aquel día...? Le reconozco, de hecho... Es uno de los amigos de Jacob Black... Y se llama... _creo que se llama_... Embry Call. Aparece sonrojado, sus labios entreabiertos y trémulos, humedecidos... Los pómulos son majestuosos, como yo jamás hubiera imaginado... Los ojos hundidos, profundos, negros como piezas de ónice, sombreados por unas pestañas que Jessica hubiera matado por poseer... La clase de tío por el que las chicas mueren, altísimo, con un cuerpo musculoso espectacular... La clase de tío que no esperas que esté medio loco y persiga a otros hombres, la verdad.

No sé qué decir. Simplemente siento como mi rostro comienza a arder furiosamente, y mi cuello... e incluso mi pecho... Los ojos dilatados de Embry me están devorando, enloquecidos, candentes, recorriendo sin descanso mi cuerpo completamente desnudo... Mejor que me recorran sus ojos, que sus manos...

‒ _Sal de mi casa._ ‒Comprendo que no estoy en situación de reclamar nada... de amenazar, de enfurecerme. Acaban de asaltar mi casa... Un sujeto visiblemente excitado, deseoso de hincarme el diente, me tiene a su merced... Sujeto tan gigantesco, que con una sola mano puede partirme la espalda...‒Esto no tiene gracia... sal de mi casa... márchate... AHORA.

Su rostro propio de un absurdo galán de telenovela ( _¡es un guapito insoportable, como una especie de Cullen quileute!_ ) se ensombrece, y hay algo terrible en él... Algo que pone el vello de punta. Retrocedo, aunque sé que voy a quedar como un jodido cobarde... Pero es superior a mí, este tío es... es perturbador... Hay algo malo, muy malo en él... Algo brutal, cruento.

Vuelvo a enfocar mi mirada desesperada en las desastrosas demostraciones de mal gusto de la insaciable, insoportable decoradora que es mi madre, trando de volver a extraer fuerzas del entorno familiar y ridículo que me rodea. Las cosas _ridículas_ hacen reír... y la risa es el antídoto más eficaz contra el miedo, contra la opresión. Quiero plantarle cara a este hijo de puta... Las macizas jaboneras de bronce, en forma de cisne (por un instante, me recuerdan a Bella Swan... tan hermosa, con su tez de porcelana, ruborosa... Hubiera sido mi chica ideal... ¿qué pensaría si supiera que me está asaltando uno de los amigos de su _adorado_ Jacob Black?), me parecen un arma adecuada. Este tío es un Hércules, pero apuesto que un golpe rotundo en la cabeza con una de ellas, le daría en qué pensar... Probablemente lo mataría en el acto. Este tío parece capaz de leer la mente... porque sigue mi mirada ansiosa, y cuando posa sus ojos inquietos de animal en la jabonera, sonríe con una dulzura... _impactante_. ¡Qué sonrisa...!, nunca en mi vida había visto una expresión más afligida, más desesperada, más... realmente, _dulce_ en su miseria; Embry Call posee hoyuelos marcados... como si fuera un niño...

‒Vamos, Mike. Tendrás que hacerlo mejor. No puedo explicarte ahora el por qué, pero... _no es tan fácil romperme la cabeza_ , te lo aseguro.‒Pretende bromear, pero está desolado. Y, por Dios... _yo también_. Sé que es inverosímil, que debo estar enfermo... Pero me arrepiento con todas mis fuerzas de haber querido dañarle... Aunque _debo_ _hacerlo_ , porque no da la impresión de ir a retirarse por las buenas...

‒¿Qué quieres de mí?.‒Pregunto, despacio, tratando de parecer sereno, frío.‒¿Cómo has conseguido entrar, finalmente?.

‒Te advertí que lo haría... No deberías dejar las ventanas abiertas, Mike...

‒No has podido entrar por la ventana. _Es imposible hacerlo_. Te hubieras matado...

‒Eso te gustaría, ¿eh?. Que el pobre maricón, " _degenerado_ ", " _pervertido_ "... que está enamorado de ti desparramara sus sesos y sus vísceras por el porche... ¿no es cierto?. Para darte gusto... para que puedas interpretar mejor tu papel de "virgen ofendida", y rivalizar así con tu novia Jess por un papel en la película...‒Da un paso hacia mí, con los puños apretados, y yo vuelvo a retroceder. No tengo tiempo para vestirme... así que arranco una toalla del toallero eléctrico en forma de cangrejo Sebastián (ya sabéis... el de _"La Sirenita"._ A mi madre le gustan las princesas Disney _)_... y me la envuelvo en la cintura.

‒¿Tienes miedo, Mike?.‒Susurra Embry, pasándose la lengua rosada por los labios. Deja caer las pestañas en lo que _casi_ podría resultar un gesto sensual...‒¿Tanto miedo tienes de que cumpla mi amenaza... _y te haga el amor_?.

‒ESTÁS LOCO.‒Le escupo, sin atreverme, no obstante, a espolear su furia volviéndolo a motejar de " _degenerado_ ". Me siento como un maldito cobarde... pero esos ojos sin fondo arden sobre mi piel... Le tengo miedo, aunque no quiero.‒NO me gustan los HOMBRES. No puedo sentir nada por ti, jamás... ¡Y antes me cortaría las venas que dejar que me tocaras!.

Un espasmo de dolor le cruza el rostro. Su piel cobriza queda lívida. Tiemblo, incontroladamente.

‒¿Tanto la quieres...?

‒ _¿Qué...?_

‒A tu novia. A Jessica Stanley. ¿Tanto la amas, pues...? _¿Tanto...?_

Lanzo una risa llena de amargura. Sé que estoy loco, que no debería seguirle el juego... pero no puedo evitar contestarle:

‒En realidad, no. Pero, ya sabes, tiene un par de tetas.

Es uno de los comentarios más absurdos, más repulsivos, que he soltado en toda mi vida. Ahora lo siento por Embry, aunque parezca imposible... Y lo siento por Jess, porque es una buena chica... Y lo siento por mí, porque me doy asco a mí mismo.

‒¿Todo se reduce a eso, Mike?. ¿Debo maldecir a la naturaleza, al destino... por no haber nacido mujer?. ¿Me hubieras dado una oportunidad, de ser una chica?. Dímelo... solamente una vez... Ofréceme una esperanza imposible... Hazme creer que, en otra realidad, hubiéramos podido estar juntos...‒Embry Call está a punto de llorar. Gime, como un animalillo herido...

¿Qué puede contestarse a algo así?. Dios mío... ¿por qué un tipo que podría tener a la tía más increíble de Forks, me adora tan desesperadamente?. ¿Por qué mi corazón parece querer estallar... no de miedo, no de asco... sino de timidez, de... _ansia_?. Un ansia degenerada, lo sé... Ansia de continuar escuchando lo amado y necesitado que soy... _Lo deseado que soy_...

‒Oye. Mi padre siempre dijo que ser homosexual es... algo terrible. Que sólo les sucede... a algunos hombres anormales... Sé que decir algo así es asqueroso, horripilante. Mi familia es asquerosa. ¿No ves el maldito cuarto de baño a nuestro alrededor?; mis padres quieren parecer elegantes y adinerados... No siempre está a su alcance, porque no somos ricos en realidad... Pero hacen cuanto pueden para disimular en este pueblo. Quieren, por poner un ejemplo, poder decir que están al nivel del doctor Cullen, millonario y distinguido... ¿Lo entiendes?. Dije todas esas porquerías... te llamé "degenerado", "pervertido"... repitiendo cosas que les he escuchado decir a mis padres; creí que así me causaría menos turbación lo que me confesaste... Pero no lo pienso en realidad. Sólo quería hacerte daño. _No pienso que sea malo ser homosexual_... o, por lo menos, no quiero pensar algo así... No quiero ser como mis padres; intento no acabar como ellos. Ayúdame a entenderte. Lo que me dijiste... por teléfono... me hizo temblar... Retorcí mi pezón pensando en ello... Esta es la confesión más sucia que he realizado en toda mi vida... pero no me importa. Pensé que tus palabras eran hermosas... excitantes... Ahora ya lo sabes... No me importa que seas _gay_. He dicho cosas terribles, que nunca podrás perdonarme... Pero te juro que no me importa lo que seas... Y no pienso que Jessica Stanley sea simplemente " _un par de tetas_ "; no la amo, pero en realidad la respeto. Yo no soy... un hijo de puta... de veras que no lo soy... O intento no serlo...‒Mi voz se apaga, y también yo siento ganas de llorar. Desvío el rostro, y contemplo una pequeña estatuilla de Cupido sobre la encimera... La flecha me señala, como si se burlara de mí... Se me escapan un par de lágrimas ardientes. Me asalta el deseo imperioso de pincharme a mí mismo con la flechita de la estatuilla... La tomo, con mano temblorosa, sorbiendo por la nariz. Embry no dice nada... parece una ostra, como si le hubieran succionado la vida.

Me acerco a él con suma lentitud, intentando que no se lo tome a mal y me lance un merecido puñetazo. Pero él no se inmuta. _Y entonces hago la cosa más estúpida y loca de mi vida_ : le pincho con la flecha de la esculturilla, en el desnudo pecho cobrizo.

¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HE HECHO ALGO ASÍ?.

¡ESTOY ENFERMO!.

El pecho de Embry comienza a sangrar un poquito. Es una herida muy leve, como producida por un alfiler... Pero me siento como si le hubiera desgarrado el cuello. Empiezo a resultar un peligro... en lugar de violarme, Embry se ha convertido más bien en mi víctima...

Él me mira, confuso, pero no parece haber sentido dolor alguno. Entreabre sus labios gruesos, modelados con gran sensibilidad... pero continúa en su obstinado mutismo. Parece haberse quedado mortalmente sin fuerzas... _por mi culpa_. Por mis insultos degradantes... bestiales. Ni siquiera es capaz de reaccionar cuando un chiflado le ha atacado con un rechoncho Cupido de bronce...

Contemplo el hilillo de sangre que le he causado... Sangre tan roja en contraste con su piel de un cobrizo oscuro... _Un escalofrío me recorre_. La cabeza comienza a darme vueltas una vez más. _¿Por qué...?_ ¿Por qué siento la imperiosa, la loca necesidad de...?

 _Pero sucumbo, sin más._

Me acerco a su pequeña herida... Y por una vez en mi vida me importa una mierda lo que el mundo piense, y me importa una mierda lo que está supuestamente bien o mal... Hago lo que hago porque, simplemente, yo lo deseo así, en este momento, _y al Diablo_ cualquier otra consideración. _Lamo la sangre del pecho de Embry.._. Inmediatamente siento el sabor metálico (como cuando te muerdes accidentalmente la lengua... pero ahora resulta mucho más _placentero_ , por supuesto...), mezclado con algo más... algo ligeramente picante y a la vez mentolado... Es la esencia de Embry, supongo... algo que me agrada, aunque jamás podría reconocer algo así, NI MUERTO. Me demoro, succionado el minúsculo pinchazo... hasta que ya no siento sangre, sino que más bien me encuentro... dejándole una clase de chupetón a Embry Call.

Alzo la mirada ligeramente, aterrado, aunque mi rostro permanece indiferente, casi altanero. Como si hiciera esta clase de cosas todos los días... Pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera a Jessica... _le he succionado nunca la sangre_. Ni, de hecho, le he dejado chupetones jamás. Embry Call es... la primera persona a la que imprimo la marca de mis dientes... de mi... ¿beso?. Puedes sentirte orgulloso, cabrón...

Embry ha contenido la respiración. Y se ha tensado... supongo que casi dolorosamente. Suaves temblores le recorren... y sus pupilas aparecen enormes, tan sumamente dilatadas... Gime en voz alta, y por estúpido que suene, me sonrojo de la cabeza a los pies.

Hemos pasado de la más abominable violencia verbal (y casi física), al contacto íntimo en pocos minutos... Le he estado llamando maricón desde el comienzo, y ahora... _me encuentro deseando que Embry reaccione y me arrastre a la ducha_. Así de sencillo, así de súbitamente. El deseo es un trallazo irreprimible, irresistible. Surge y te arrastra, si eres audaz... si tu sangre es lo suficientemente ardiente... Y te sumerge en su vorágine de locura.

Nunca en mi vida había sentido atracción por los hombres, desde luego, ni deseado que... alguien... probara extrañas cosas con mi trasero. Pero... simplemente... ahora... _Cielos_ , ahora me siento dispuesto a... probar cosas nuevas...

...Si es Embry Call quien me las muestra, claro. Instintivamente sé que no soy homosexual; que ningún otro tío podría hacerme sentir algo así... Únicamente Embry... Esto es algo especial... _Es fuego en mis entrañas_ , cómo jamás había experimentado... Esto es la verdadera pasión, supongo... Y no el amorío de patio de colegio con Jessica.

Sobra decir una vez más que mis padres jamás aceptarían algo así...

Pero al Diablo con ellos. Y al Diablo con el pueblecito conservador típicamente americano.

Por este fuego que me recorre... me lanzaría de cabeza al vacío, desafiaría toda mi educación y todas las reglas que me han inculcado desde la infancia...

Por poder sentir esto el resto de mi vida.

Soy feliz... _aunque suene loco_... soy feliz con el sabor agridulce de Embry, de su sangre y su esencia, en mis labios. Y si él me adora tanto como decía antes... quiero que comparta estos nuevos descubrimientos conmigo...

Pero no tengo tiempo de decirle nada, porque él... quiebra su extraña inmovilidad por fin... y me empuja contra los azulejos, cuya frialdad casi me hiere la piel sudorosa. Lo cierto es que Embry me ha hecho daño... me ha estampado con una brutalidad innecesaria... Pero debo ser masoquista, porque hay algo descaradamente placentero en su violencia... Por un instante, _desearía sentirme obligado de verdad_... que cumpliera su amenaza... y me _tomara_ contra esta pared... Así no tendría que sentirme culpable... porque él es infinitamente más fuerte que yo...

Pero si me abro para él... tampoco debo arrepentirme. Debo superar cualquier rastro de timidez o de duda... Seguir este impulso de pasión hasta el final... No importa ya que seamos hombres... somos simplemente un par de adolescentes que quieren probar esto... cómo se siente...

Embry ríe, con la clase de risa que casi parece un gruñido animal... Un gruñido de ansia. Agacha la cabeza sobre mi pecho trémulo... y atrapa mi pezón izquierdo con sus dientes. Doy un grito... y él comienza una lenta, mortífera succión. Jessica me lo ha hecho a menudo... pero nada puede compararse a esto, a hacerlo con Embry... El pezón me arde, desesperadamente endurecido, y casi siento deseos de arrancármelo ante sensaciones tan perturbadoras e insoportablemente placenteras. Sé que estoy gimiendo abiertamente... Mis jadeos y mis gritos sólo podrán escucharlos las paredes... estoy totalmente a su merced...

‒Nunca vas a necesitar retorcértelo en tu soledad de nuevo, Mike.‒Masculla, _con la boca llena_ , Embry. No puedo dejar de gimotear, ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para contestarle. ¿Qué decir cuando un tío está jugando con tus pezones como quien se deleita con un helado?. Su mano ardiente, cobriza, me está frotando el derecho... y yo soy consciente de que me estoy friccionado, a mi vez, histérico, contra su cuerpo férreo. ¿Es que soy un animal en celo...? Pero no puedo evitarlo... Estoy totalmente desnudo... y por decirlo diplomáticamente, rozarme contra él es pura electricidad...‒Eres delicioso, Mike... Eres una delicia... mejor que una fresa... mejor que... que...

‒¿ _Por qué no..._?.‒Jadeo, buscando aire frenéticamente.‒¿Por qué no te quitas tú también los pantalones?.

‒No, Mike. Quiero que sufras... quiero sentirte en llamas, frustrado... ver cómo buscas hasta el más mínimo roce... cómo buscas que te llene, aun sin saber cómo será entre nosotros... _No, Mike_. Tienes que pagar todas las cosas que dijiste antes...

‒¡Ya te dije que lo lamento...!. ¡ _Por favor..._! Supongo que es increíble haber soltado todo eso, para acabar así... _ah..._ ahora...

‒En realidad... no podía acabar de otra manera, Mike. Estoy hecho para ti, y tú estás hecho para mí. Si tus insultos no me hubieran cegado de dolor, yo no hubiera dudado ni por un instante... Hay algo que debes saber... esta atracción que sentimos... posee un nombre... _imprimación_.

‒¿Es... es eso alguna clase de apareamiento?. Todo esto suena a la clase de sexo que se muestra en un documental sobre ciervos, lobos... sobre osos... no sé...

Embry estalla en carcajadas. Lamentablemente, su risa me priva de su lengua entorno a mi pezón. Estoy a punto de comenzar a pellizcármelo yo mismo de nuevo... pero me parece que Embry se enfadaría.

‒¡Tú lo has adivinado!. ¡Solo!. Debe ser el destino... Sí, Mike. Hay algo _de atracción animal_ entre nosotros. Cómo los lobos... cuando encuentran a su pareja...

‒Sí, sí... _lo que tú digas_ , pero sigue. _Sigue_. ¡Por... favor...!

Embry, complaciente, agacha una vez más la morena cabeza... pero no toma mi pezón, sino que lame mi torso... las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por él...

‒Si durante todo el verano vas a sudar así, Mike... va a ser maravilloso... eres tan enteramente delicioso... ¿Por qué, sin embargo, bebiste antes mi sangre?. Si no me lo dices, me detengo...

‒¡NO!. ¡No sé por qué lo hice!. Vi el Cupido... estaba triste por ti, y por mí... y... en cuanto vi tu sangre... supe que deseaba tragarla... por algún motivo que jamás entenderé... Será esa _imprimación_ , o lo que sea que tú quieras... ¿Cómo empieza, de todos modos, el deseo?, ¿cómo empieza el instinto, el ansia...? ¿Cómo sentimos exactamente que tenemos que seguir nuestros impulsos, y lo llevamos a cabo?. No lo sé... me limito a vivir el momento. Pero no te mentí, no soy homosexual... no me gustan los hombres... jamás permitiría que ningún otro me hiciera esto. Simplemente... eres tú, Embry. Hay algo en ti... es como una droga... Aunque te detestaba, desde el mismo momento en que has entrado en mi casa te he considerado hermoso... maravilloso... Esa es la verdad. No me importa que... me adores. Y creo que... sí seré capaz... de devolver tus sentimientos... apartir de esta noche...

La lengua de Embry se detiene en la circunferencia de mi ombligo, lo cual me lleva a arrepentirme y a desear haber dejado las confesiones amorosas para más tarde... para cuando hayamos terminado...

‒¿Lo dices... de verdad?.‒Sus ojos de depredador me miran ahora... con tanta... ingenuidad. Sí, ingenuidad. Como un niño asustado... Dios, es hermoso...‒Mike, es muy pronto... hace tan sólo quince minutos estábamos discutiendo y me odiabas...

‒La pasión es vertiginosa... Se enciende en un instante... y quema todo a su paso. Cualquier inhibición, cualquier duda...

‒¿Y cuando se acabe la pasión, Mike?. ¿Cuando ya no te apetezca probar algo nuevo con un maricón como yo?. ¿Entonces qué?. ¿Tendré que recoger, simplemente, los pedazos de mi corazón?. Me moriría, Mike... _Si me rompes el corazón_... me moriré... No sabes lo que tienes entre tus manos... Es mi vida, Mike... Te vi en la playa, aquel día bajo el sol ardiente, brillando las gotas de agua en tu piel nívea... en tu cabello dorado como oro suntuoso... en tus labios rosados como la perdición... Y supe que jamás apartaría ya la mirada de ti. Que debías pertenecerme... o morir... Sé que soy un maricón para ti, antes lo dejaste claro, pero... si no quieres ser culpable de mi muerte... te aconsejo que no tomes esto a la ligera...

‒No vuelvas a recordarme, te lo suplico, lo cruel que fui antes.‒Comienzo a desabrochar, desesperado, sus pantalones. Quiero demostrarle lo en serio que voy... quiero... sentirle... _dentro de mí_. Quiero llegar hasta el final...‒Verás lo mucho que te necesito... te haré olvidar todo lo que te dije... Lo haré. Esta pasión no acabará... estoy seguro de ello. Dame tu corazón, lo guardaré bien... junto al mío... Esta pasión no acabará hasta consumirnos en su fuego. Y tenemos toda la vida para... arder...

Embry sonríe, temblorosos sus labios gruesos y espectaculares.

‒Eso lo dije yo primero... _Ardo..._ ¿lo recuerdas?.

‒ _Hazme arder, pues, Embry._ ‒Le quito por fin los pantalones. Es... perfecto... Y es mío. Todo mío.‒Demuéstrame... si tu confesión de amor es cierta...

‒¿Y... Jessica?.

‒¿Jess...?.‒Ahora que puedo frotarme plenamente contra él, he olvidado hasta mi nombre. No digamos ya el de Jessica...‒Jamás la he querido. Lo lamento por ella, porque... no quiero... hacerle daño... _Joder, ¡ah...!_ ‒Sus besos me roban el aliento, y casi ni recuerdo cómo continuar. No digamos ya todo lo que sus manos están descubriendo sobre mi piel...‒pero mañana le anunciaré que todo ha acabado entre nosotros...

Embry me toma entre sus brazos y me da la vuelta, y por fin estoy en la posición que tanto deseaba... de cara a los azulejos, _muuuy_ concentrado en la marca carísima que escogió mi madre... A ella le daría un ataque si supiera lo placentero que está resultando para mí este diseño...

Cada vez que entre en este cuarto de baño monstruoso, recordaré este acto... Ya no me parecerá la cámara de los horrores que diseñaron mis padres... Y deseo hacer lo mismo con el resto de la casa, convertirla en un lugar lleno de recuerdos dulces... Así que, si tener esta clase de relaciones sexuales no me deja muy dolorido, probaremos en otras habitaciones lo maravilloso que resulta...

‒Embry... nunca había hecho esto... con un hombre...

‒Ni yo. A mí no me gustan tampoco los demás hombres, sólo tú... Pero he investigado... y... sé que resultará doloroso...

‒Esa parte no me preocupa. Resulta incluso más excitante así... ¿ _no te parece_?.

‒Mike, empiezas a asustarme... Y no gimas tan fuerte, hombre... ¿ _y si lo escuchan los vecinos_?. ¿Tanto te gusta esto...? ¿Qué dices... más rápido...? Cuando te haya llenado... será muchísimo mejor... Pero, de todos modos, jamás hubiera imaginado que Mike Newton disfrutaría con el dolor, y bebiendo mi sangre... Tienes una apariencia tan inocente... tan dulce... Lo de beber sangre tiene un significado especial para mí. Algo que lo hace doblemente excitante... Porque, en otro contexto, detesto _las sanguijuelas_ , ¿sabes?. No, no puedes entenderlo... aún. Pero sentirte a ti, succionando la sangre... es un contraste maravilloso... ¿Serás el vampiro que de mí se alimente...?. A ti te lo permitiré... todo...

‒Te siento... _Sí, Embry, te siento..._ ¿vas a comenzar, ahora...? Antes, contéstame una pregunta tonta...

‒¿Cuál?. Prepárate... porque los preliminares también dolerán...

‒¿Te basaste en esa mierda de película...? _¡Ah... por favor!._ ¿En el _Violador Enmascarado_...?

‒¿Tendré que reconocerlo...?. Sí. Pensar en ese payaso con antifaz no resulta muy gratificante... Pero imaginarme violándote y haciendo que lo disfrutaras... fue... demasiado para mí... Acució mi sangre, supe que quería ser tu admirador secreto... He vivido el maldito rodaje a fondo, todas las chicas de la reserva están obsesionadas por figurar en la película... Kim, y las demás (salvo Leah Clearwater, claro)... Pero basta de charla. Comienzo...

‒Por favor... Pero... en la ducha... mejor... en la ducha...

 _Sabía que algo horrible iba a suceder esta noche_... Me pregunto si se habrá disipado un poco la niebla de fuera... y si la luna dulcifica el cielo cárdeno...

* * *

 _Nah, un One-Shot cortito y sin mucha profundidad. xDDD Quería algo humorístico, sencillo xDD. Aunque creo que el humor sólo se lo encuentro yo... Si os ha gustado esta pareja, pasaos por mis otros dos fics sobre ellos... ;) Dejad review, aunque sólo sea para lanzarme algún tomate... :3  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_NOTA: Esperad una segunda parte. ;) Creo que podré continuar en breve la historia, conformando un_ Two-Shot _._


End file.
